


To the Top

by lucifer_dogfish



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Character Study, Gen, M/M, POV Alternating, Pro Volleyball Player Hinata Shouyou, Pro Volleyball Player Miya Atsumu, Third Year Hinata Shouyou
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:35:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27738529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucifer_dogfish/pseuds/lucifer_dogfish
Summary: Hinata feels he’s already at the top—his top—and he wouldn't have it any other way.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & Miya Atsumu, Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu
Comments: 4
Kudos: 88





	To the Top

One of the big mysteries in the Japanese Volleyball League was the weird combination of Hinata Shoyo and Miya Atsumu.

No—not their being spiker and setter, they’re phenomenal together—It was that the two were seeing each other. Exclusively. How could the sweetest little monster of the V. League be with the ass that puts the “ass” in _ass_ hole?

“I think you’re giving me too much credit. He’s great you know? Kind, affectionate, and he’s handsome too! He makes my heart go like GWAAAH!” Hinata gestures wide when he was asked the question (worded differently of course, in the _nicest_ way they could). 

He was used to questions like this, even from their own friends and teammates although he knows they were just ganging up on Atsumu. _You’re reactions are just priceless, Miya! You make it so easy to tease you._

This was followed by some more ribbing. Atsumu and the words _affectionate_ and _kind_ were three words that don’t exist in one sentence unless there was a big fat ‘NOT’ between them.

The discussion would have gone on for longer but his name was called from the office. He graces them with a small smile, as if he knows something they don’t, but no less brighter than his usual ones and says, "He makes me fly," then goes on his merry way—as if he didn't just drop the fakest news to hit all of Japan.

* * *

Hinata finds himself on the train to Osaka one week before he flies off for Brazil. _Isn’t it too late to drop by though?_ He thinks for the hundredth time that day. _Whatever. If they’re gone by then, then that’s fine._

Leave it to him to crash another practice uninvited.

By the time he reaches the gym, the sun has already set and a muffled sound of a volleyball being hit could be heard. His foot is set on the threshold, eyes fixed onto the lone form practicing his serves. The force of each hit echoes, booming in the silence, _one-two-three_ , until it stops. The ball he was just about to toss drops from his hands.

“Shouyo-kun.”

“It’s me.”

He could see surprise and question in his eyes. _What? Why?_

“You just missed Bokkun, practice ended half an hour ago.” Atsumu stands in place. For what seems to be the first time, he doesn’t know what to do with his hands, so he settles for picking up the ball at his feet. Volleyball was safe.

Hinata tilts his head. “I’m not here for Bokuto-san.”

“Oh?” Oh? _Was that the best he could come up with?_ What was he even getting nervous for? It wasn’t like the kid—guy—was gonna come up to him with a knife and gut him.

“Atsumu-san.” Atsumu hides a smirk. _Ah, so he finally remembers which twin he was._ “Toss to me?” Hinata asks, questioning, uncertain.

“Of course.” The setter responds as if there was no other answer. Hinata feels a weight off of his shoulders.

The spike stings his palms. He savors it. The first time they hit a particularly good one, they turn to each other, eyes sparkling. Equal parts _holy shit_ and _what the fuck_ screaming from their faces. Hinata’s lost count by the time they pause again for a drink and decide to stop for the night.

“So what’re you up to, Shouyo-kun?” He doesn’t mention _Where have you been? Kageyama’s gone_ pro _for almost a year now._ Hinata is thankful. “Where ya stayin’ for the night?” _Atsumu jogs his memory. He remembers the dishes he washed after breakfast. But did he clean up his apartment this morning?_

“…I’m leaving for Brazil in a couple of days.”

“Ha?” Atsumu finds that he has been saying _what the fuck_ a bunch of times in his brain tonight. If he knew another language, he would’ve said it that way too, except he doesn’t, so he settles again for _what the fuck?_

So Hinata tells him the abridged version of his plan. It was the least he could do for dropping in on him like this. But he doesn’t tell him why he went to Osaka, why he sought Atsumu days away from getting on the plane to Rio and staying there for two years. Atsumu doesn’t ask.

“Yer really something.”

“I want to be.”

They part ways at the station, Atsumu insisted on dropping him off there despite the time. _How are ya gonna live in Rio if you get yourself lost in Japan? Do ya have yer phone with you?_ He says with a ruffle of his hair.

On his trip back to Miyagi, Hinata’s shoulders were much lighter than it was since two months ago. His gut didn’t have the huge stone lodged in it anymore.

It was a secret that for all his confidence, his drive, there was a pit in his stomach—a voice in his mind questioning his decisions. _Will two years of beach volleyball really help him? Even if it did, can he even make it?_ He’s already lost one year. His friends who pursued the sport he loves so much are either playing in universities or in the pros—especially Kageyama. Here he was about to lose two more on something as farfetched a plan than any other he’s had in his life.

He had no doubts about the plan at all. Coach Ukai, coach Nekomata, and even coach Washijou had helped him immensely. The problem was him. The nearer he got to his departure, the more the self-doubt creeped in.

And before he knew it, he had boarded the train to Osaka.

That one day in Nationals of his first year has stayed with him since, more than anyone, even Miya Atsumu, might think. The implications even hadn’t sunk in to his fever-addled mind then until almost the end of his first year. He wasn’t part of a set—wasn’t merely a weapon, needing somebody to wield him. Of course volleyball was a team of six on the court, it’s just— _just_ —! He was not incomplete and useless on his own. If he trains hard enough, he would be his own weapon.

Today’s excursion reminded him of just that. And really, Atsumu-san doesn’t know just how much it meant to him—means to him when he said those words. He tucks it in his mind, keeps it in his heart.

He finds it funny how he can count on one hand the times he’s spoken with the guy, but he already owes him twice.

* * *

By the time he comes back, he sets off to fulfill a promise—to himself, to his own family, to his friends—and to fulfill _the_ promise even if he wasn’t the one who made it.

“I’m here!” he shouts into nothing, seemingly to the general audience. But his family is there to watch and he knows it, and without fail, they answer “Welcome back!!”

Then from his closest friend and most ardent rival, a grin and “Took you long enough.”

The two seasons he spent with the Jackals flashed by like a dream, their lineup bringing the team to new heights. Four of them even went on to represent Japan in the 2020 Olympics. Hinata feels blessed that he found another family like he did with Karasuno, his first ever in volleyball.

He recalls one of the best parts of his stay in Rio. Contrary to popular belief, Hinata was not always sunshiny smiles, and it was on that particular day when he was as it his lowest yet (he was homesick on top of having a rough day at his part-time work, not to mention his rocky relationship with his Brazilian roommate) that he encounters a surprise.

The Grand King—Tooru—and him talked about anything and everything over dinner. They even had late night matches with strangers since Oikawa was actually busy in the day with his team. _How could he beat every bastard in Japan if he stays there?_ So leave it to him to think that the solution was to play in another team across the world, and eventually become the captain. Oikawa quips that he was not one to judge, with them meeting now of all times shows he wasn’t the only one who was crazy.

So it is when he lays in bed at night that he thinks, _where else can my volleyball take me?_

Quarter into his third season with MSBY, coach Foster called him into the office to present him with a call. The coach of ASAS Sao Paulo had just called ahead to tell him that they were inviting him to play for their team next season, and that he’ll find more details in the email they’ll be sending within the week. _We just wanted to inform you as soon as possible, can’t have you snatched up!_

They’ve never labeled what they have. They were certainly more than friends, ask any Jackal and you’ll know. Ask Sakusa and watch his face scrunch in disgust (but there’s a small smile behind his mask, don’t’ tell him that). For all intents and purposes, they were _together_ , but not in the most straightforward sense.

He tells him about the news. How he’s considering it, but there was still three months to decide.

Is it pathetic to be glad that he was considered in all of this? Atsumu knows this would come sooner or later. It stings and he dreads the day he leaves. But never in his life would he come between Hinata and volleyball, he’s told himself that from the start.

He joked to Osamu about it once, _Just as long as volleyball doesn’t magically turn into a person and be named Mikasa, I’m fine with it. I know the feeling of wanting more._ Of what, he didn’t specify. Osamu doesn’t laugh at his joke as usual, but this time it’s out of concern.

Atsumu says it’s great, and he was genuine about it. He looks forward to meeting him across the net again someday. Show him how great Japan is with him as the main setter.

Hinata sees through his façade. At the back of his mind, maybe this was what he was leading to after all. To play volleyball at the next level, then the next. Maybe this was why they never made it official. He’s…glad. It was better for his setter this way. The least he could do was not hurt him any longer than this.

He’s glad he told him about the opportunity sooner rather than later.

Their no-label relationship continues until he leaves. And like before, that one warm summer night, they say goodbye without words.

They’ve said everything they needed to each other the night before.

* * *

Hinata has always yearned to reach the top. To see what lies on the other side of the tall, tall wall that looms before him.

Now, he was at the next stage. A starter for ASAS Sao Paulo, and even if it’s indoor volleyball again—still he’s called _Ninja Shoyo_ , his nickname from his brief time with beach volleyball in Rio.

It was exhilarating. Much more than he ever imagined.

Yaku-san, Ushiwaka, Kageyama, and of course, Oikawa are just one of the few who are currently playing in international teams. Is this how they feel too?

Hinata recalls what Noya once said to him. _To be good is to be free._ He’d sought his advice about the offer from ASAS, because who would be better to ask if not his senpai who has been taking on the world after high school? _Didn’t you ever get scared?_ He asked. It was a whole ‘nother matter from his two-year beach volleyball plan—he planned to go back to Japan—his home—after all. A clear point A to point B, but with a few detours.

> _“Of course I did. Remember when I told you about when I was a kid? I still get scared too. But then I think, I wouldn’t be able to move on if stopped because of it.”_
> 
> _“What if the reason I’m scared is because I’d hurt someone over it?”_
> 
> _“Oya? Who is it, Shoyo?”_ Nishinoya asks with a grin. Hinata has a feeling he already knows. Asahi-san once told them that Noya-senpai always watched their games whenever he could. _“Seriously, hm…Sometimes you just gotta have a talk with them. Besides, aren’t you gonna be hurt by it too?”_
> 
> He definitely knows.

Some nights, he finds himself scrolling through his newsfeed. He liked checking in on his friends even without them knowing. Liked checking in on him to see how he is and if he’s happy.

Lately, he finds he asks himself this: _what do I want now?_ The thought lulls him to sleep even if he was just high off of a big win earlier in the day.

\---

Maybe he'd play again in another country someday, or maybe the two of them would. But those were thoughts for another time. He has one thing he's sure of, even if it took him another two years overseas to realize. But as soon as he did, he puts his plan into motion—starting with not signing his renewal contract to the disappointment of his team, but they understood. Shoyo was a whirlwind but even whirlwinds have a home, apparently. 

When they heard the news that he was returning to Japan, MSBY had immediately offered him a place on the team. Hinata, although the Jackals were really his target when he came back, had been touched and of course said yes before they even finished with their pitch. He also asked the management to keep the news on the down low until he gets there.

It was in the dark of his apartment, later in his first day back as a Jackal, where they get to finally be alone.

“ _Tadaima_ ,” Hinata says as hugs _his_ setter to him, to which Atsumu tightens his arms around him too. He wasn’t letting go anymore.

“ _Okaeri_.”

Hinata feels he’s already at the top— _his top_ —and he wouldn't have it any other way.


End file.
